


Marinara

by viciouswishes



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio lived up to the promise he made to Fraser, even if they weren't in Canada like planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marinara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tx_cronopio](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tx_cronopio).



Fraser had put Vecchio in charge of dinners while they were rebuilding Fraser's father cabin. Of course, one escaped fugitive and a plane crash later, they were back in Chicago.

Vecchio liked Chicago a hell of lot more than Canada where those crazy Canadians were always trying to tell you to wait or to not put pineapple on your pizza. In Chicago, no one looked at him twice; pizza with pineapple was often featured on two-for-one coupons.

But the problem wasn't pizza, it was food. It was that Vecchio was sure that Fraser didn't have any and also didn't have any American currency of which to buy said food. They were, after all, supposed to be spending their vacation time in Canada.

Vecchio always cooked everything in red sauce. It was his Italian roots.

"Benny, I brought marinara, noodles, cheese, and vegetables." Vecchio knocked loudly on the door. He heard Dief on the other side of the door scratching. The wolf always wanted to be fed.

Fraser opened the door dressed in jeans and the baseball t-shirt Vecchio's mother had given Fraser for Christmas. "You really didn't have to."

Vecchio shook his head. "Yes, I did. I know you're depressed that we didn't get to rebuild the cabin, but I brought stuff to cook anyway. Just as promised."

When Fraser smiled that was all Vecchio needed.


End file.
